FOREVER YOU AND ME
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: She doubted his love, thought he was doing it out of obligation, so she gave him to her closest friend, but he had a say in the matter, right? Read the sequel that would finish my first story that's nearest to my heart. Will it be Usagi and Mamoru still?


_I seem to have lost a page of this fic… tsk tsk…_

It took Mamoru three persons to convince for this meeting to happen. A tryst, he preferred to call it before an hour slipped by. Except that he was absolutely certain that she would not mind spending an entire lifetime of theirs in silence. And where would that leave them?

She picked up her handbag on the table, carefully avoiding Mamoru's watchful gaze. It pained him to know how quietly she was willing to slip away from his life.

"Coward," he taunted.

She was about to leave earlier, as soon as he had entered actually, when he told her that her friends would be coming over; that Mina insisted that they wait for the group to gather in the Crown and leave together.

"I can't go with you guys anyway. Tell the girls to enjoy for me." Ami and Lita would sure enjoy the party as Motoki would be tagging along.

That was when Motoki sauntered over. He blocked the corner Usagi was about to depart and all she could do was sit back.

She had always been sweet with him, Mamoru noted sourly.

"I need to go, Motoki-kun," she insisted, searching the guy's eyes.

Mamoru would give half the world to have her look at him for a split second with that conviction.

"Mamoru here giving you a hard time?" Motoki queried.

"Not really," she answered, smiling.

She then reverted to a more relaxed pose on her seat.

"I thought you were leaving." Mamoru's eyes were dangerously set on her.

"Yes, I really should be. If you'll excuse me, Motoki-kun," she asserted her earlier decision.

For the nth time in his life around this woman, Mamoru could not believe himself. He could not believe that he was actually jealous of his best friend! He carefully controlled his breathing, afraid that the two sitting across him would hear his pounding heartbeat. And didin't he want her to stay?

Usagi leaned back on the cream colored booth that she and Motoki are sharing. What ever made her agree to Mamoru's suggestion to wait here? She should have her brain checked up instead.

"Don't leave, Usagi-chan. You see, this is like a reunion," Motoki insisted.

"A reunion?" Usagi repeated.

"Remember the last time the three of us went out? The time when you were worried sick about your friend whom you said believe herself in love? What ever happened to that? To her, I mean?" Motoki casually asked.

How could Motoki recall such details?

"You know about it?" Motoki asked Mamoru when the latter didn't comment.

"Quite." Mamoru dismissed the inquiry lighty, making Usagi think he was just tagging Motoki along.

He couldn't have known, could he? Not without his memories…

Motoki was silent for some minutes. He then massaged his nape in a manner that made Usagi wonder how tired he must be feeling—and how lonely, with Reika-chan in Africa.

Tired, she understood. Lonely, she empathized better with.

To answer Motoki's question, "Well, she came out of the situation very well. Better than I could have done if I were in her place in fact."

Mamoru never doubted that. Not that he believed that Usagi would remain a wreck if what happened to Naru happened to her, but she sure would not let herself be happy again—at least not inside—and she would have a guilt complex wider than the universe.

He could cope better, could he? Like what had been happening these past weeks when the little rabbit decided to "free" him without his consent. Didn't she know that she _is_ his freedom?

Motoki faintly smiled at Usagi's attempt to cheer him up. He didn't really expect her to answer him. There had been times when this slip of a girl was able to render him and a number of not-so-ordinary people speechless with her straight responses to problematic questions.

Perhaps what amazed him most is the nagging impression that deep inside, Usagi was doing this to save him. But at her age, and tracing her penchant 'carefree-ness' and lighthearted approach to life, Usagi could not possibly doing this on that profound purpose, could she? But her serene, beautiful face would not betray what was running trough her golden head.

"I think Naru believes he does not need to be around to remind her of his affection for her," Motoki caught her words, waking him up from his reverie, "And I guess until she finds someone else to love, he does not need to be around for her to continue loving him. Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you? What do you think?" Mamoru asked crisply, to Motoki's surprise.

Motoki thought that despite his best friend's denials, the latter did always take Usagi very seriously.

"It doesn't matter what I think."

_Oh, that's too bad! _Motoki bowed his head in frustration. Why did she always do her best to irritate him? Unlike other females who fish for Mamoru's attention, her indifference was Usagi's best offense. _Perhaps I can help these two._

"Of course your opinion matters, Usagi-chan," Motoki placed his arms on the table and leaned forward, noting Mamoru's reaction as he did so.

"Somebody made you so cynical about love, Odango?"

_He really knew how to treat her._ Motoki tapped the table to keep his virtue.

"I have a very healthy love life, thank you very much," she answered saccharinely to both guys' stupefaction.

Why… she was just… well – Motoki did for a while forget that she _is _– seventeen. Already._ How time flies by!_

"I beg your pardon?" Mamoru's eyes were like blue chips of ice.

"Really, Mamoru! Don't tease the angel. She's not even eighteen. She may not even have met her prince yet." Motoki tried to clear the air. But Mamoru was looking at him as if he would like to shin him for the comment.

"Oh, I've met my prince all right, Motoki-kun," Usagi quietly said. She then smiled sweetly, as if to herself, remembering.

It was all to Mamoru's chagrin. Could she be thinking of another prince? There certainly was that white-haired freak Diamond…

"And?" Motoki found himself intrigued. Then again, Usagi _is _really more than pretty…

"And what?" Usagi raised a fine eyebrow.

"What's your story?" Motoki asked.

"Oh, well, it's no fairy tale ending—"

"It's ended?" Mamoru sharply countered.

Usagi paled and her lower lip quivered. She then shifted her pale blue orbs to the street, trough the glass panes. "It must be late. I failed to notice how dark it is already." She futilely fumbled for the communicator in her bag, knowing how she could not bring it to the open.

Motoki simply looked way past her head to the round opal clock on the wall. "It's not even four yet. 'sure is going to rain. It's my cue to close up early," he grinned sheepishly.

"True. You need rest," Usagi remarked.

"From what? Missing Reika?" he stood up and went to the counter as a customer paid.

"I'm not sure she would like that." She stood up after Motoki, wishing she could forget Mamoru was just across and watching her like a hawk does it's prey.

Motoki laughed at the comment and she found his gaiety infectious. She never thought she would miss her bubbly self ever. This just isn't normal, she silently conceded.

Usagi was about to open the glass doors when the beach boy blonde called her attention. "I would love to hear your story someday, Usagi-chan. Come back soon, okay?" This was her first visit in months now.

She was smiling, and about to reply and say she'll think about it when she found herself smiling up to a face that seemed to be etched on her eyelids. His expensive cologne sent a painful lurch to her stomach. Breathe, her brain reminded.

He held the door ajar for her; his eyes focused on the space before them.

She was thankful and regretful that he was not even looking.\

"Thank you," she murmured. Was her pitch too low? She turned to leave when he held her wrist.

"It's raining. Let me take you home." He still wasn't looking. Did she only imagine the pleading and almost breathless tone of his? She must have…

"It's okay, Mamoru-san," as she must have imagine him grimaced at the address, "you don't have to—" How can she refuse him now? And why does he need to be so wonderful?

"My car is in the basement," he said.

She knew him enough to say that he was not walking his normal strides. He was deliberately making her lead the way to his car.

Motoki looked up in time to see Mamoru's hand lightly holding the black jacket on Usagi's form.

_He isn't kidnapping the poor girl in dim rainy daylight, is he?_ Motoki shook his bright head and smiled despite the hour.

The princess and the prince.

It just sounded so apt. Perfect in fact.

Mamoru was waiting for the air conditioning to soothe the car temperature when he noticed her delicate hands extending the jacket to him. He casually caught it and threw it in the back seat, carefully avoiding brushing fingers with her, as he knew she wanted it to be.

Still, he could not help reaching for the seatbelt on her side and fastening it for her. He missed the scent of her black cherry shampoo. She always had him wondering if she used strawberry or vanilla bubble bath for the day.

"Vanilla," he huskily murmured and noticed her eyes widen.

He pulled out of the parking lot to sweep the rush of heat that overwhelmed him upon recognition of the power she had over him.

"How are you?" she asked after a while.

"How do you think?" He tried to pour in as much sarcasm as he could muster. Her peaches and cream complexion was not helping any.

_Had she already forgotten…_

The thought boiled his blood. Just as suddenly, nature was siding with him when a loud thunder rumbled. It almost made the tiny rabbit leap off her seat were it not for her belt.

"Easy. It won't get you. Not with me beside you."

"Beside me…" he thought he heard her say.

Rain poured as if someone was draining a dam over their heads. Luckily, Mamoru's car was premier class. But driving was hard caused by the hazy windows.

"You'll be drenched before you manage to walk to your front door. I suggest we stop by at my apartment."

"You can drop me off at Lita's—" she stopped speaking when he turned his eyes on her.

"Are you sure she's home?" he asked.

"Well… no, but—"

"Then, there's no harm taking my suggestion, right?"

"No?" she thought she half-asked. "Okay…"

No harm indeed, her heart hammered.

Mamoru safely parked his car in the condominium space allotted for him. Not a single drop of rain ruffled Usagi's pretty in white existence.

"A shame to have that dress ruined by the rain," he quietly observed.

Was he praising her attire? Usagi unconsciously touched the thin double strap holding the satin material over her small frame. It was straight with a silver clip hugging the waistline area and reached down half an inch above her knees. It suited the fair sunshine earlier. She noticed it matched the rainstorm better.

"It never occurred to me that it would rain."

"It looks fine, don't worry. Even in my weather, I believe you would say."

She smiled at him and he forgot that it was raining. Suddenly, it was all sunshine.

"I believe autumn is more your season."

He walked, not wanting to care if she would follow but went against restraint and looked back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of her pale gold hair.

He searched his pockets for his door keys.

"Welcome home." He waited for her to say that she _is_ home but was disappointed.

"Tea?" he asked, already knowing her aversion to the stuff on rainy days.

_Chocolate makes you happy—at least it makes me so--… so I drink it when it's raining. Rain makes me gloomy…_

"Thank you." He must have gotten used to Rei's preference for the scented green herb, Usagi thought sadly.

Mamoru smiled to himself. He could still read her like a book. "Make yourself comfortable." She had turned her lovely back on him and was finding his cds on the metal rack more interesting than his presence.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen.

Sensing that Mamoru was out of sight, Usagi freely breathed the air around. She reminded herself that she did not want to remember anything. Neither did she want to blame herself for allowing him to rule her life even for just this moment.

She awoke to the scent of hot creamy chocolate teasing her lethargic state. She had fallen asleep! She hastily got up, noting the faint smirk on Mamoru's handsome face. He was holding a mug in his right hand, supported by the left and must have been leaning over her sleeping form for all she knew.

"I am so sorry," she dramatically said, touching the soft pillow that suffered her hazy condition for a matter of twenty minutes. She noticed the checkered cream and brown blanket on her thighs and could not help coloring a bit: his things.

"So you should be," he remarked.

Not knowing what to make of his comment, she reached for the mug of chocolate which was now on the coffee table across her. "I thought you would offer me tea?" She smiled to her mug, very pleased. She missed this. Terribly. She missed him.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

She felt the creamy solution scorch the tip of her tongue and a portion of her lips in her attempt from keeping the stuff spilling all over her white dress. Didn't she just wake up? Why did it seem like she was dreaming?

_Boyfriend? _ "When… um, what… er—"

"I WANT YOU BACK."

So he knew. Luna said he would. Mina assured her it would not take another lifetime. Did it still matter how?

"You never lost me," Usagi replied.

His retort was an icy glare that could freeze the lake surrounding Mt. Fuji.

"I live in hope that you would just fall in love with me all over again." She put down the mug, uncaring whether she spoiled the lovely chocolate. She tried to smile. It turned out bitter sweet for both of them.

How could he argue with that? He blew up his bangs in exasperation. She drove him crazy all the time. "And if I didn't?"

"It's my loss, not yours," she stubbornly answered back, hurt evident in her eyes. She stood up and turned to leave.

"I said I will take you home," he said, standing up to keep in pace with her _flight_. "There was a time when I hoped you would come to regard my apartment as that," he added in low tones. He would willingly build her a castle reminiscent of the Silver Millennium if it would make her happy.

"Don't hate me, Mamo-chan," the endearment slipped.

And it thawed Mamoru's heart. But he could not yield yet. She could not continue doing this running, not away from him anyway.

It had stopped raining. The sky was clear and the refreshed surroundings were showing the real hour of the day. It was just a few minutes past five. They drove in silence. Until he chose to turn the radio on. It must be destiny.

_So here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

"Do you like your fate? Do you really want to share it with me?" she asked, her head bent.

"I'm hurt you could doubt that."

_Deep inside we know_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

"Do you enjoy hearing me say I'm sorry? How many time do I have to repeat it for you to forgive me?"

"Do you think that is what I want to hear?"

_After all starts and stops_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

"I love you, Mamo-chan. I just don't want you to love me back out of responsibility," she said quietly after a while.

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always brings me back to you…_

He stopped by a cherry tree near the park entrance. He shouldn't be doing this to her. It was his fault for not assuring her how much he love her minus the destiny. He held her hands and tipped her chin to look into her eyes. But the rabbit closed her eyes.

"Always remember that I will always love you more if I could, fate or not fate. Don't play with my memories again, okay?"

She then opened her eyes, blinked the tears, and saw that his face was just an inch away from hers. She closed them again when Mamoru's lips brushed hers. And then he deepened the kiss. Usagi lifted her arms to his neck.

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me_

_AFTER ALL._


End file.
